Let me love you
by Onyx974
Summary: Katherine was found in Norway beaten since she couldn't remember,what happens when the BPRD comes and rescues her and shes finds comfort in a certain elf prince.


Hellboy's steel toe boots thumped down the hallway as he made his way toward the meeting and abe followed close had yet another mission somewhere out of the country they needed to opened the door seeing manning and nuala already three took a seat at the glass threw a manilla folder down for everyone to grabbed it and opened it up.

 _Name: Katherine Annabelle Blackwell_

 _Hair color: Mouse Brown_

 _Eye color: Violet_

 _Height: 5'2_

 _Age: ?_

 _Location: Norway_

Next to the report was a small summary of what they were dealing with and a picture of whistle as he put it shook her head and sat back in her chair.

"So who is this girl anyway"hellboy lit his cigar and blew the smoke just shook his head before pulling the file closer.

"She is a very unstable has killed at least 7 people."manning was glaring at the file with hate.

"What do you mean she's a very unstable _creature_ "liz stood up raising her just rolled his eyes.

"Miss sherman please sit down."manning continued to glare as she stared at took her by the arm leading her out to the hallway.

"Were leaving soon why don't you get ready"hellboy gently pushed her in the direction of their room and headed back inside the meeting room.

 _Breheimen Forest, Norway_

Red trudged through the dense thick woods with nuada,liz and abe close were trying to look for a building that they believed held a woman named katherine who was captured and studied by shined his flashlight at a concrete building in the middle of a small tipped his head in the direction he wanted the team to made their way around the back to see a door leading all turned on their locators and headed they went in they were greeted with guns being pointed at their all had to kneel down and drop their weapons as a man in a white lab coat walked in.

"Hvordan fant du dette stedet"the man seemed to speak tilted his head in confusion and looked at abe.

"Abe would you translate here"abe nodded before growled as the doctor glared into his head.

"He seems to be asking how we found this place"abe shifted as a gun was put harder up against his head.

"We came for Katherine"hellboy growled as the doctor started to walked into another room and after a few minutes came out with a had a dog collar on and it connected to chains that were held by the was shoved on her knees in front of hung her head low and stared at the floor.

"LET HER GO"hellboy tried getting up but the but of a gun hit him in the head stunning took this chance to sweep his leg and trip the person behind him grabbing his weapons and killing everyone but the doctor's eyes widened as he pulled her alone with pulled a gun out from his lab coat and put it against her head.

"Do you know how many years it took me to capture one of her kind,how much time and men to drag her here,i'm not letting her go even if i have to kill everyone one of you freaks"he put the gun under closer to her head and walked her down the followed keeping distance.

He walked through an open door and walked into an open room with dried blood all saw the girl start to shiver because of the put the gun down and grabbed her with two he went to unclip her collar she opened her mouth and everyone but the doctor saw very sharp fangs ready to reared her head back and sank her teeth into his arm ripping out spattered screamed and dropped her chains and arms recoiling from her.

She instantly ran away from him and even away from the and abe took that chance to handcuff the doctor as hellboy and nuada ran after the found her curled her up in a corner of a cell that read "K".he walked towards her but as he got closer she inched away shaking he kept doing this he was shoved to the side seeing nuada.

"She's scared of you,demon"nuada carefully picked her up letting her curl up into a carried her through the woods and into the plane with the rest of the they took off liz gave nuada a sedative to give to the nervous girl.

He put it into her arm as she was sleeping making her jolt awake but after a few minutes she fell back sat next to her making sure she didn't move.

"I don't get it,what is she?"hellboy stared at the unconscious girl with else were racking their brains as well trying to figure out what she a few minutes there seemed to be something moving on top of her moved her hair to find a pair of muddy cat ears moved her shirt to see a muddy cat tail wrapped around her waist.

"Well then i guess we know what she is"hellboy chuckled and sat back in his chair beginning to clean his gun.

BPRD..

Katherines POV

I woke up to find myself in a soft bed.i sat up to see a woman in all black and short glossy black hair.i cleared my throat and tried to speak but all that came out was a small meow.i could feel my face heating up as she turned her smiled at me and walked towards me.

"There are clothes in the bathroom for you,why don't you shower and then we will introduce you to everyone."she helped me out of bed and let me make my way to the bathroom.i walked in to see a pile of clothes on the sink and a shower.i undressed from my ripped clothes and started the it got to the right temperature i stepped in letting all the dirt and blood rinse off my body and swirl down the drain.i grabbed the body wash and lathered the soap into my tail and my ears letting all the tangles come the dirt rinsed off i could see the glossy black of my tail and ears finally black tips of my fur looked glossier.

Once i was finished i stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body to dry i was dry i grabbed the clothes off the was a bra and a pair of underwear.i black soft t-shirt and black i was dressed i came out to see the woman with a made me sit in a chair and began to bush out the tangles in my hair.

She then took scissors and cut my hair a little shorter so it reached to the middle of my she was done she told me to follow her into the hallway.i did as i was told and followed her to a big pair of golden doors that were walked through them to see a big tank of water and shelves filled with books.

As she followed behind the woman she felt a hand touch her shoulder startled her so she quickly ducked down and swiped her leg out tripping the persona and making them land with a loud she stood back up she heard a chuckling from the side of turned around to see the red man from the man who carried her out was on the floor.

"Never knew nuada would be taken down by a neko"the red man kept laughing smoking a cigar.i stifled a laugh as he got up with a scowl on his leaned in close glaring at me.i laid my ears back and growled at him like a cat making him take a step back.

"I did a little light reading a found out that nekos are from the forest of bethmoora,they travel in packs and are very protective of each other,they can hold a grudge for years at a time,they don't like aggressive people in there face, and they mate for life"a blue came out of the blue tank coming to explain what i was.

I backed away from the man with long blonde hair only to bump into someone else.i quickly turned around to see a woman who looked exactly like the man i tripped.i tried to mutter a hello but all it came out as was a looked at me weird as i did the man with the red skin he just smiled at me dumbly.

"Im liz this is hellboy or red,abe,nuada and nuala"the black haired girl named liz had pointed out everyone in the room.i waved shyly as i looked at all of i met everyone i made my way around the bureau.i walked down the endless hallways passing many people that smiled at me.i ended up back at my room.i used the code that liz had given me and went hadn't really took the time to look at my new was a soft bed with navy blue bedding to my right,a wooden dresser on my left,an empty book case,and a bathroom that was joined in to my room.

Liz had said that her and her husband red were in the room with the big metal and nuala were in a room next to the library and nuada was right next to was about 8 and i was tired after meeting everyone.i looked in my dresser to see a pair of grey short and i was putting on my sports bra i saw a mirror almost as long as me hanging on the wall.i looked in it to see long scars running down my back and were white and nicely healed.i ran my hands gently down them thinking about the torture i went through.

I grabbed the bush liz used for my hair and brushed it out letting it fall down my back in brown wavy lengths.i then used a comb to make sure my ears and tail were silky.i then crawled into bed and covered myself with the i laid there in bed i thought about how i was finally safe and free from the doctor.

Nuada's POV

I went to place a hand on her shoulder but as i did she acted quicker than i could and swept my legs out from under me, making me land with a loud thud.i quickly got getting her facing and glaring at she did surprised me.i thought she would back away in fear but all she was lay her ears back and growl at me loudly.i stepped back and looked at her very confused.

She backed away and almost bumped into turned around and made a noise at nuala which made hellboy smile and shake his lead her out of the room after she introduced us and walked down the halls with the neko girl in tow.

"What was that noise that she made at me"nuala looked at red for answers.

"Its called a trill,cats do it when they want to greet you"i rolled my eyes going to sit smiled and nodded.

"Abe what do you mean by nekos mate for life"hellboy looked at abraham confused.

"What i mean is once they find their soul mate they mate them which means like marry,then both shall receive a marking on there body that connects them kind of like nuala and nuada except it's so they can feel what each other is feeling and communicate."i scoffed at the idea of that.

"I find that weird but i guess everyone has their own things"hellboy lit a cigar and blew the smoke making a circle.

No One's POV

Katherine woke up to the sound of a alarm shot out of bed her fur all puffed up and ran out of her room like a bat out of she ran out of her room she ran into a firm chest who caught her before she could looked up to see was the man that startled her yesterday.

She backed away and booked it in only shorts and a sports ended up in the library in hellboy's arms shaking as she tried to calm rubbed her silky black ears as a form of nails which were forever painted black and had run in seeing hellboy and ran to him.

He had laughed at first seeing this but then stopped when he saw how shaken up she she was calmed he put her tried to mumble a sorry and walked she turned around red saw all of her white long scars running down her back and her felt angry when he saw this.

She made her way back to her room to see nuada waiting for rubbed the back of her neck before looking at him.

"S-sorry about that"he looked up surprised she could even just shook his head before walking sighed before walking into her room and got dressed for the had a feeling he did not like her at all.


End file.
